Tracking Chip Trouble
by Drako Dragon
Summary: Kim finds out about a tracking chip someone has implanted in her body.


Tracking Chip Trouble

Kim finds out about a tracking chip someone has implanted in her body.

* * *

Kim could not believe it but there it was on the readout. Someone had implanted a very high tech tracking chip in her. Her first thought was of course Wade. Kim whipped out the kimmunicator from her pocket.

"Wade!" She yelled into the device.

Wades image appeared on the screen. "How dare you plant a tracking chip in me! I'm going to teach you some manners about privacy."

"Whoa Kim! I didn't put any chip in you! I swear!"

"You better not be lying to save your skin!"

"No really! You've had that chip before I even met you."

Kim bit back on her anger.

"What? How do you know?"

"It was there on the first scan I ever did on you. I thought you knew about it, so I didn't say anything."

"Okay, If you didn't put it there, then who did?"

Wade had a good guess but didn't want to say it right out. "I don't know, but from its placement I'd say it would be someone with medical skills and knowledge."

Kim's eyes widened as she connected the dots.

---- ---- ----

"MOM!!!" Kim yelled as she threw open the front door.

"In here Kim." Anne's voice came from the kitchen.

Kim stormed into the kitchen. Anne sat at the table with a cup of coffee.

"How dare you plant a tracking chip in me!" The look in Anne's eyes was all the conformation Kim needed.

"I thought you trusted me but all this time you knew everything I was doing! I never had any privacy, you were always watching me!" Kim stomped over to the table and leaned on it. "Did you think I would never find it! Think that if you knew where I was you could control me. Well I found out! It's my life and I'll do what I want with it."

Anne calmly waited for Kim to rant and rave and get it out of her system.

"Kim, its not what you think."

"Oh really? If it's not my mother following my every move, then what is it?"

Anne set her cup down and looked Kim straight in the eyes.

"That tracking chip only has one purpose. To recover your body."

Those words sent a chill down Kim's spine.

"What!?"

"To find your body for burial, Kim."

Kim stood stunned.

"If you disappear on a mission and we try every other way to find you but fail. I promised myself I would wait ten days from when you disappeared before going to the bank and opening the lock box that has the coded receiver for your tracking chip."

"Then what? You'll come to find me." Kim asked slowly recovering from the shock.

"No, I'll give the receiver to Global Justice. They will send out a team to find you and contact me with the news. If you are still alive, I'll live with you being angry with me for placing the tracking chip. Otherwise they will tell me if I need to arrange for a funeral or a memorial service depending on what happened to you."

Kim began to consider the full implications of why Anne had placed the tracking chip.

"Kim have you thought about death?" Anne asked interrupting Kim's thoughts.

"Of course I have." Kim responded quickly.

"No, I mean really thought about it. I don't think you have." Anne saw the disbelief in Kim's eyes. "I'm a doctor, Kim; I know the fantastic strengths and abilities of the human body just as I know how extremely fragile it is. A small chemical imbalance, a puncture in the wrong spot, a bit of force at the wrong time or any number of other things is all it can take for everything to stop."

"I don't know everything about what you and Ron do but I know enough to know that major injury is not far from you most of the time."

"Come on, mom it's not that bad. Ron and I always make it back home. Maybe a little banged up but nothing serious ever happened."

"You're a teenager, you don't think anything will happen. It's probably why you always succeed; you don't have that little voice telling you 'Stop, this could kill you!' You know what needs to be done and you find a way to do it, no matter the odds."

Anne continued "But I know and I worried. Equipment failure, ropes breaking, dodging left when you should have gone right, an explosion happening ten seconds sooner, Ron arriving a few seconds later, falling objects and so much else could go wrong."

Kim's anger was dying fast and she started feeling a bit guilty. She never fully considered how other people felt about the missions she went on. She could remember times years past coming home really late to find Mom, Dad or both waiting for her. They just asked what happened and hugged her goodnight when they were all done talking. Now Kim realized they must have been worried sick but didn't show it once.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Kim wondered.

"I've finished my nights of worrying about you a long time ago, Kim. I did everything I could to raised you right, teach you the things you need to know and then I let you go out in to the world." Anne smiled.

"Have you ever stopped to count the number of people you and Ron have helped?"

"Well no, not really. It's no big a deal." Kim never thought about how special she really was. She just felt like every other teenage girl.

"Kim, you've saved the lives of entire cities. You helped the people of whole countries. You've inspired everyone to go and help others in need. You've made the world a better place for everyone. It IS a big deal."

Anne reached out her hand and placed it on Kim's. "I'm so very proud of you. Always remember that. Kim, James and I trust you. We trust you more then any other parent ever would and probably more than we should."

Kim's anger was all most gone under the words of her mother. The last bit tried to fight back.

"You should have asked me if I wanted the chip." Kim said in a bitter tone.

"The chip isn't about you." Anne stated matter-of-factly.

"How could it not be about me?" Kim looked puzzled.

"The chip is for the rest of us, James, Jim, Tim and myself. It will help give us closure, knowing what happened to you. Without it we would be left always wondering what really happened the day you disappeared."

Anne left the table and walked out of the room as Kim stood deep in thought. Soon a white envelope slid across the table to stop in front of Kim.

"What is this?" Kim asked picking up the envelope.

Anne sat back down in her chair.

"That is the lock box number, the fake name that the box is registered under, the key and pass-code to the tracking receiver inside. Everything someone would need to find where you are."

Kim looked at her mother's handwriting. It was simple 'Kimberly Ann Possible Tracking Information'.

Anne sat looking into her cold cup of coffee waiting for Kim.

Kim knew Anne was right, mothers very often are. It was not a matter of trust or privacy or control it was about love. Her family loved her and let her go to do dangerous things, trusting that she would always return back home. If the unthinkable happened the chip was there to bring her home one last time.

Softly Kim finally spoke "Mom, I love you." Kim slid the envelope back across the table to Anne and left the room.

Anne placed her cup into the sink and then picked up the envelope. She returned to her bedroom where the fire safe was still open on the bed. With one last look at the words written there, Anne placed the envelope back in the safe. Anne's eyes traveled over the names, Kim's envelope was first followed by Ron's, then the twins, James and finally her own. "Better safe then sorry, especially with this family." Anne said to herself closing the lid before storing the fire safe under the bed.

* * *

Author's Note: I read a story (sorry can't remember who) that had Kim getting angry when she found out she had a tracking chip in her and this little scenario popped into my head. It's not much by itself but would be great incorporated into a bigger story. Besides I'm hoping that doing a few smaller writing piece will help me get back into the mood to do a larger story.

As always Please leave a review, good, bad or other.

Disney owns Kim Possible and its related characters.


End file.
